The Story of our Life
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Today Anzu knows that time and distance change people, that friends come and go, but that the one person you were destined to be with will always find you or will always be found, no matter where in the world you might be. Azureshipping please r


**The Story of our Life**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

There were people who believed that high school sweethearts could make it and stay together after they leave the halls of high school, Anzu wasn't one of them. She never was that naive to believe that a man whom she thought she loved back in those days was to be her one and only. True, the one she KNEW she loved could have been the one and only, but as fate wanted it, he shouldn't be it, he had been nothing but a ghost after all. After the Pharaoh had left Anzu has found a nice young man, who reminded her enough of Atem for her to be comfortable around him. His name was Subaru, and they fit pretty well together, he was nice enough to please her mother, friendly enough for the guys to like them, and funny enough for Anzu to agree to go out with him, and later to become his girlfriend. They had made a good couple, spent reasonable amount of time together, gone on a normal number of dates and had their own lives. He didn't protest when she wanted to spend time with the guys and she didn't object when his friends dragged him off somewhere. They made it through the fact that she was the most sought after girl in the third year Domino high and quite a number of guys proposed dates even if they knew that she was in a relationship, they made it through Yugi's jealous times when he used to make a scene at the dumbest of times, they made it through Joey's naked phases and Tristan's depression over Miho, but most of all they made it through the biggest obstacle – the fact that after Atem's death Kaiba Seto has taken it upon himself to look after Anzu and the rest of the group. Most of the time he stayed in the background, listening and sometimes commenting on one thing or the other, but he wasn't very fond of Subaru, and the guys seemed to change their attitude towards Anzu's boyfriend as well whenever Kaiba was around. Anzu didn't like it, but Subaru and she stayed together even through Kaiba Seto's overprotective stages. The prom night had been ok, Kaiba had agreed not to do anything about Subaru after almost two days that Anzu has spent pleading, screaming, reasoning, demanding and finally begging with him, and with no help whatsoever from the guys who had decided that it was upon Anzu to get Kaiba off her boyfriend's back.

The summer after they graduated has been the end of Anzu and Subaru's relationship. They had parted on good terms, stayed in touch, but both were aware that it was time to end it before things got ugly. Anzu and her friends spent the summer making plans for their future, filling college applications and having fun. The only person who stayed completely out of college and future plans was Kaiba, he had his future planned out, he played with the thought of attending college and make a business degree, but high school has taken too much time out of his busy schedule, he didn't have the nerve nor the time to fool around in college. They spent most days having fun, driving to the beach, hanging out in the mall, or the game shop, sometimes in KaibaCorp's many arcades, the nights were for partying, going to clubs or movie nights with classic movies and lots of junk food.

With August came the time of saying goodbye. Tristan got accepted in a college in Osaka, Joey made it in a respectable school in Tokyo, with a little drop of Kaiba Seto's name here and there, and Yugi would start working with Pegasus who took upon himself to prepare Yugi for the business world. Seto prepared for finally building those amusement parks and expanding Kaiba.Corp across the world. Anzu's dreams were a step closer, with a little bit of Seto's help in form of a big sum donated to Julliard; she got a scholar-ship and would be moving to New York, comes September. That were hard times for the close-knit group, but promises at least half was aware they wouldn't be able to fulfill kept tears at bay.

On the first day of September Anzu had packed her bags and her family and friends were seeing her off at the airport, Kaiba went even as far as to buy them tickets so they could get through security. Anzu knew that it was the end as she waved them a last time before boarding the plane, nobody could possibly tell her how long it will be till she saw either one of them.

And she had been right.

At first it had been awkward, calling at unreasonable times, because they were at the opposite ends of the world, spending a few spare minutes on e-mail, a letter, or text-message, but finally time and lives did their own thing and before she knew what was happening, it had already been three years since she had heard form her friends and almost four since she last saw them.

Her life in America was good, she found herself a lot of friends, like Sabrina, a nice girl who worked at the book-store across the street, Stephanie who frequented the same coffee-shop, Edward who lived across from her, Sam, Christa and Elise who went to Julliard and Robert, Seth, Juliet and Rosemary who she met at a pub she visited often with her friends. They were a odd but nice and funny group, and Anzu had been the one who united all those different people.

Through the time she has dated a few guys, including Edward, Robert, Seth, then John, Elise's brother and a guy name Danny who worked in the local grocery shop. All were nice and really great guys, but neither managed to get sparks to fly and Anzu was tired of casual dating, she wanted a committed relationship.

A few months before graduating from Julliard, Anzu found herself face to face with a equally surprised Kaiba Seto. They decided to take the day off and catch up, Christa would cover for Anzu in the classes and in the newspaper Anzu worked for, and Kaiba called the office, saying he was indisposed and to hold his calls. They spent a few hours over coffee and lunch, telling what was happening in their lives, Anzu told him about her job, the school, and the friends she made, he talked about opening KaibaLand amusement parks all around the globe and KaibaCorp. branches in Australia, China, Germany and since a few weeks in the USA. Since Seto would be staying at least a few months in New York till he was finished with his work, they traded phone numbers, mail addresses and other useful information, making a promise both were sure to hold, to see each other whenever possible.

In a month's time Anzu and Seto had lunch at least three times a week, and on most nights he joined her friends for clubbing or other activities the odd group thought up. It didn't take long for Anzu's friends to adopt Seto as one of their own, he was out of the ordinary, just like any of them, he liked them as well and the group had a new member.

The time flew by, and as the weeks progressed Anzu saw that she was more and more looking forward to lunches with Seto or the daily phone calls, and before she knew it, a test she found on the internet told her, that yes, she has fallen in love with him. That had been quite a shock for Anzu, even more so as Seto announced the next day that he was dating Sabrina, Anzu's best friend, beside Christa that is.

For the first time in years Anzu didn't know what to do, she didn't want to ruin a friendship, she didn't want to ruin a relationship, but most of all she didn't want to ruin the possibility that maybe she had a chance with Seto. She felt like she was lost, she wanted to talk to someone other then Christa about it, but the only other two people she really felt comfortable when talking about such things were Sabrina and Seto, and talking to either one of them was not possible.

Anzu wallowed and refused to have fun, to relax, she only thought and dreamed, her friends were worrying but Christa for once knew how to hold her mouth.

In that time Seto was having second thoughts about dating Sabrina, it seemed that without Anzu outings weren't so fun anymore and what's more their lunch dates weren't as frequent as they were, she only agreed to meet him once the week and it was eating him up from the inside. A month in his relationship with Sabrina, Anzu agreed to go to the pub with them and Seto had fun for the first time since he announced that he and Sabrina were dating. That night brought something else; Seto finally knew why all that time he felt miserable and doubted his relationship. While in the beginning, he believed Sabrina was the reason he got butterflies in his stomach, he now found out that it was Anzu, who was always near Sabrina that caused such a state in him. Proud with himself he told Sabrina the truth, he told her that likes her as a friend, but he was in love with Anzu, Sabrina who was eyeing Edward didn't make problems, they parted on good terms that night and Seto wanted to plan his approach on Anzu as soon as possible.

But as destiny would want it, he'll never get the chance to do that. Christa happened to hear his conversation with Sabrina, and while the blonde gossip mouth could shut her trap sometimes when sober, a drunken Christa didn't even know what keeping a secret meant. So being the big mouth she is, she went straight to her best friend, and intoxicated as she was told Anzu, "Kaiba and Sabrina broke up, he told her he was in love with you, I find that incredibly funny, now you're both in love with each other and don't know it!"

Anzu herself had a glass or two of Cosmopolitan too much, but could think straight enough to process the given information. Now as much as she could think straight, it wasn't straight enough to prevent her from going to a completely sober Kaiba Seto, kiss him full on the mouth and tell him, without beating around the proverbial bush, "I love you, too."

Thus started a relationship that had been more then awkward in the beginning, but should change and progress with the time.

After Anzu's graduation and the success of Kaiba.Corp's American branch, the couple returned to Japan, where Anzu was given a place in a very prominent dance group, and KaibaCorp's headquarters were located. Soon the couple became well known, thanks to the success of Anzu's dance group and KaibaCorp. Their lives changed yet again, they soon became a part of the high society. Even if she did work, Anzu was the perfect socialite wife and Seto, being Seto, was perfect at anything he started.

New friends were made, soon came the first kid, then the second and the third, two beautiful boys and a perfect little girl.

When today Yugi, Joey or Tristan hear about Anzu and Seto Kaiba, they first think of the power couple that had everything, then of the arrogant genius whom they detested at the beginning and the cheerful girl that had been their best friend.

When the friends that the couple made in the New York think of them they see two people who had played a huge part in their lives and who have accomplished everything they had set out for themselves.

And even if both groups know that their old friends were now new people who most likely have forgotten about them, they wish them all he best and include them in their prayers. Then Kaiba Anzu made only real friends, and even if he seemed aloof, Kaiba Seto knew how to keep those friends.

Today Anzu knows that time and distance change people, that friends come and go, but that the one person you were destined to be with will always find you or will always be found, no matter where in the world you might be. She knows that you can't escape destiny, Atem couldn't escape his and she couldn't escape hers even if she had moved miles away, across the ocean, her one and only, Kaiba Seto, still found her.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**AN: I don't really know what came over me, I know it's rather silly and so not my writing style, but it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it down. I hope you still like it and will tell me what you think.**

**Jas**


End file.
